wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Swish
Introduction you enter the ship and you see a skywing no seawing or maybe both on the mast and you go up to the dragon. "who is the captain of this ship" you ask she looks at you she seems to be a hybrid of a skywing and seawing who is driving the ship with her wings? "i am your the new recruit i suppose" she said strictly, you tell her your name and she responds "well welcome to my ship im Swish" ''' Hello! meet Swish the vengeful pirate who has no front legs! do not edit without my permission pls and ya Looks '''you look at Swish and kinda giggle at the name she instantly claws you in the face. and you see her clearly she has flash scales, fins, and gills but their skywing colors and she has the horns mostly body shape and kind of the wings of one. and surprisingly no front legs. "talk to my first mate and you'll learn more" she said and you clean off the wounds and go to talk to the first mate. as said she is a Seawing/skywing with flash scales, gills, and fins but mostly skywing with the body shape and horns of one and huge wings. she has no front legs since birth Personality She seemed vengeful of something but what you think as. you have heard of her deeds seemingly evil but good as well like stealing from the treasery but giving to some familys. destroying schools but evacuating dragonets. She seemed to be a wildcard "i hope this experence isn't horrible" you say to your self just before you approach the nightwing named Storm'battler Her personality will be updated later but for now she is kind of a wild'card and very vengeful Backstory you go up to Storm'battler and you ask him about Swish. He tells you this story. "when she was born her parents took her away from the skywing kingdom knowing that Wishbone would kill her for her disablity. Her parents were traders but moved to an island to make sure their daughter would be safe. Swish eventully left and became a pirate, she was good at getting her parents to unestimate her and eventully became basically the ruler of her area, she met a icewing named Tzar and became mates and adopted an abandoned egg. they were living a happy life until the skywing queen Wishbone figured out and surprised attacked them" he took a breath you were amazed or curious. he continued "she backed Tzar and Swish into the cabin where they kept the egg she killed Tzar and blue blood stained the floor and hurt Swish hard but not enough to kill her and said "oh look it here and egg i guess i should not kill it but eh it would be fun" and smashed it. Swish burst into tears and swore for vengence and they left. ever since she has sworn vengence on Wishbone ever since" he finished and walked off and you look at her and feel sympathey or pity or even feel the exact same before. you walk off to interact with your new crew members. Her parents toke Swish to an island and raised her their. Swish left and took a merchant ship and befriended criminals with motives similar to her. She meets an icewing named Tzar and become mates, even better after a raid the happy couple adopts an Rainwing egg they were living happily until Wishbone ambushed them and backed the couple into the cabin and majorly wounded Swish, Killed Tzar, and smashed the egg. not mentioned in the story she eventually teams up with a school for villains called Menace Academy and raids the skywing castle and backed up Wishbone into her room and killed her horribly with the claws on her wings(which are slow kills) and ever since has swore to help those that are weak and kill the corrupt Relations Parents good she loves them as family Tzar(and her egg technically) very very good he is the love of her life and would never would do anything to harm him Queen Wishbone horrible She hates her with all of her guts and will forever willCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)